I Exist For This Moment
by Jakob the Girl
Summary: The final choice has been made and there is no going back.  Minako finds that she can no longer hide her pain, and Akihiko finds himself helping her get over it.  Little fluffy lemon one shot.  Rated M for a reason.


**I Exist For This Moment**

_**[Disclaimer; If I really owned P3P I would have written myself into the story and been married to Akihiko by now. Please don't forget to review, and let me know what you think. I could use all the help I can get. Just so you all know now, this is my first attempt at a one-shot. I'm not sure it'll be any good, so sorry ahead of time if it's terrible. Akihiko/FMC aka Minako. Please enjoy. Rated M for heavy lemon. You are warned. Don't read unless of age. Other then that please enjoy and leave reviews.]**_

Ryoji left, their choice was made. They would fight this great evil and try to do what they where told, over and over again, was impossible. Minako had no doubts as to wither or not they would defeat Nyx, it was just the story that came after that frightened her. Battle, she could handle, the consequences of that battle weren't something she was sure she could handle. Someone could get hurt, some of them could die, and while there where no doubts about the victory, what would she do if some of her friends did fall? How could she live with that? How could she live with herself?

Intermittently, the members of SEES approached to speak to her, but in truth, she couldn't hear a single word. She seemed to reply to their worries and questions, but exactly what she, or they where talking about, escaped her. Her sorry for them drowning out sound, her panic over their lives, and their safety, causing her mind to go numb.

"Are you alright?" asked Yukari, her gentile hand coming to rest upon Minako's arm.

At first, she didn't know how to answer that question. She was the leader, she made the choice in the end. No, she really wasn't ok, but she had to be brave for them… Right? Yes… She had to be brave. She had to wear a wide smile and believe. She couldn't allow her panic to affect the others, "Yeah… Just a little tired."

A soft smile crossed Yukari's lips, her eyes filled with understanding, "Go on up to bed. We can deal with this whole situation tomorrow. You need your rest."

Minako smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

With those last words, the numbness returned. She turned from her best friend, and walked, almost as if in a trance, to the stairs. Slowly, one foot moving after the other, she made her way to the second floor. As she walked across to the next set of steps, her head drifted to the right. Doors lined that hallway, each containing the private belongings of some of her most precious friends. Before she realized what her feet where doing, she turned towards that hall way. Her feet came to stop before the first door on the left.

Her eyes drifted from the door handle, up to the plaque stating the owner of the room. Her hand moved from the resting position at her side, and up to the name adorning the door. Her eyes follwed as the tips of her fingers grazed over the name, her voice whispering the name, "Aki…hi…ko."

Dropping her hand from the plaque to the handle, her wrist moved on its own. Turning the knob ever so slightly, and pushing the door open, she stared into the dark space. She had been there before, many times. He had taken to inviting her there a lot lately. Nothing more then a few kisses, and happy conversation happened behind this locked door, but it always made her so happy. Was she wishing to feel that happiness again? Was she wishing for the days where they only needed to defeat the 12 shadows and not their queen? Whatever to reason was, her feet moved forward. The smell of the boy… no, man, she grew to love, engulfed her.

Her body made it's way to his bed, her body falling onto it. Grabbing tightly onto the pillow, she breathed him in. Would this smell fade away one day? Would this bliss die out? Would their impossible battle take the most important thing in her life from her? Would she loose Akihiko? The what ifs pledged her mind, slowly weighing her conscious down. It wasn't long until she drifted into a restless sleep. Though her body stayed steady, the tears that fell as she slept, and the dreams that plagued her tortured mind, gave her no rest.

* * *

><p>Akihiko believed in his choice, knew they would win, but that look on her face made even him doubt himself. She was scared. While the others failed to notice, he knew her far to well to allow that look to go by unnoticed. Every time her eyes scanned over the group, and every time the stopped at him, he could hear the tears boiling below the surface. He wanted nothing more then to go to her, but what would his presence do to her? Even just a glance of him, and she seemed to nearly break. What could he do when he seemed to be the problem?<p>

So, he only watched. He watched as one member of SEES went to her, and he watched as her eyes faded each time they spoke with her. Though her lips where moving, he knew there where no real words behind them. Just meaningless motions. Something was tearing her up inside, something was making her numb. But he feared what he would do to her. Just her look told him she was scared, mostly because of him. She was numb because of him, she was breaking because of him. Whatever the problem was, whatever was causing this pain, he only intensified it.

He stood motionless as a fake smile crossed her lips, and a small nod moved her form. He held his breath as she turned from the room and made her way to the stairs. His muscles could only tighten as she disappeared up the steps and faded from his vision. What could he do in the end? She was in pain. How could he help her, what did he know of her pain? He would only make it worse.

Passing another hour or so with the rest of SEES, fatigue finally got the better of Akihiko. He was tortured himself, but unable to find a single solution. He couldn't help the woman he loved because he didn't know the words. He didn't posses the knowledge to take the pain away. He only made it worse by getting closer to her, so he just figured it best to stay away. She would at least be able to pretend to smile. That had to be good enough.

"Going to bed Akihiko-Sempi?" called Junpei as the boxing champ rose to his feet.

"Yeah," sighed Akihiko, "I'm pretty tired."

"Goodnight then," called the hyper second year, sentiments of the same caliber coming from the rest of the room occupants.

"Night," he called back to them, stepping onto the stair case.

Sleep, yes, sleep would help. He would wake up tomorrow with a fresh mind, and then he would find a way to help her. He would do whatever it took to make his Minako smile again. He would protect her, even if that enemy was her own emotions, he would find a way.

Stepping onto the second floor landing, hand tucked into his pockets, his eyes on his feet as he walked, he made his way to his room. Stopping right before where he knew his door to be, his head moved to the right, eyes fixated on the door next to his own. _'I promised Shinji, I will protect her. I will keep the girl you loved safe. I will keep the girl I love safe. I will keep Minako safe, even from herself.'_ Sighing slightly, he moved his head back to the front.

Why he didn't notice the moment he was on the second floor, he didn't know, but he was standing in front of a wide open bedroom door. Stealing his mind, body going ridged, he slowly made his way into the dark room. The lights where still off, and from what limited illumination the hall light provided, he could tell noting was missing or moved. Turning to his bed, the small form curled atop his blankets caused the air to leave his lungs.

Glancing around the room a few times, and then glancing out into the hall way, Akihiko took a deep breath. Closing the door partly, but not allowing it to shut completely, he made his way over to the sleeping girl. Turning on the lamp, making sure to tilt the shade so it didn't hit the sleeping girl directly, he looked down at Minako. As lightly as was possible, he placed his hand on her back, rubbing it ever so softly, he tried to wake her, "Minako?"

The small girl didn't awaken. She merely snuggled deeper into the pillow her arms where wrapped around.

Akihiko smiled lightly at this act. In her sleep, her breathing steady, her body relaxed, she looked just like an angel. He knew it was a clichéd line, but he couldn't help it. It just seemed to fit so perfectly. He now knew that there was at least one point during the day that she truly relaxed.

Realizing just what he was thinking, a slight blush reddened his cheeks. Shaking his head, pushing the flutters he felt in his stomach down, he tried again, just with a little more force. "Minako."

A slight flutter to her eye lashes told him it was working. Before he could try once more, one of her hands moved from under the pillow and grasped his. "I'm awake."

Akihiko couldn't help but smirk, "Then why are your eyes closed?"

Ever so slowly, almost torturously so, Akihiko watched Minako's eyes drift open. Red orbs slowly moved from the slightly cracked door, to the grey eyes watching her so gently. It was almost elegant, the slow, but perfect way a small smile found its way onto her lips. He couldn't help the small blush that colored his cheeks. He watched as the small girl pushed herself into a sitting position, her feet pulling off his bed and moving to the side.

Gripping her head slightly before rubbing her eyes, Minako yawned lightly. Moving her hands from her eyes, and scanning the room, an odd look of confusion, followed swiftly by embarrassment flashed across her face. "I'm so sorry Sempi, I didn't realize I fell asleep in your room!"

Akihiko could only shake his head and sit down beside her on the bed, "First of all, don't call me Sempi, call me Aki, second, don't worry about it. I was a little surprised to find you in here, but it's ok."

Her blush only deepened, her head dropping down to the side slightly, a small smile on her lips. "Sorry, Aki."

He sighed, though he still wore a smile, "Don't worry about it." Getting to his feet, and holding his hand out to the small girl, he brightened his smile, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Nodding, the blush still on her face, but a bright smile along with it, Minako placed her own hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. Even if it was only for this moment, he liked to see that smile. He would figure out how to always make her smile. Even if she was scared, he would find a way for her to always smile.

* * *

><p>Standing before her bedroom door, her hand still tightly held by Akihiko, she found she didn't want to let go. She just wanted to be with him. Despite all the worries she felt, despite the pain her heart held at the idea of having to let him go one day, she felt better with him. The moment he was gone, the pain would return and her heart would start breaking once more. She didn't want to be alone, so she just stood there, staring at the barrier that would separate her from him.<p>

Akihiko could only watch as the sadness slowly returned to her face. Using his free hand to rub the back of his neck, he searched for a way to make her happy again. How could he make it so she went to bed with a smile? A small tug at his hand drew his eyes back to the girl he loved so much. A bright clored blush, and fidgeting eyes told him she was about to ask him something she wasn't sure he would take well.

She tried so very hard to focus on him, but the only solution to keeping the dark from her heart was him, and in order for him to do that, he would have to stay the night with her. She knew this was never something the two of them talked about, and while she loved him, and she knew he loved her, it was still an odd question to ask. "Aki… would you be… be willing to… to stay with… with me?"

His eyes grew wide. There was no doubt in his mind, he wanted to very, very much, but could he trust himself? He was only a man after all. "Are you su… sure that's wha… what you want?" He couldn't help the stuttering, his nerves where a mess.

Minako was no fool. She knew what her words implied, and she knew well that he was a man. Truth be told, she was more afraid of loosing her own control, but the pain that wanted to take her was too much. She needed him now, and while she didn't want to push him away with a request like this, she needed to try. "Please… We don't have to do anything you don't want too, I'll even sleep on the floor… but… I just… just… don't want to be alone. It hurts to be alone."

Akihiko wanted to help, he truly did, but what if he couldn't hold himself back? He didn't want to loose her just because he couldn't do that. "Minako… I'm… I'm a guy… and…" He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. She was asking for help, something he could do, but at what cost? "… and… what if something… happens? What if I try to… to… do something?"

"Please," she called again. "I don't care. As long as you're with me I'll do anything…" tears began to fill her eyes, "Please… don't leave me."

His body moved on it's own, his hand leaving hers, finding it's way to her hair, and pulling her into a deep kiss. He had been holding back so long. Every time she was alone with him, every time he came near her, he had to hide so much. He couldn't do it any longer. He needed her, maybe more then she needed him. His tongue soon danced along her bottom lip, demanding entrance to her own moist cavern. He desire to taste her becoming to much, and when she opened up, he took in all he could. He didn't stop until he knew every inch. Parting only for a moment to catch their breach, he lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist when pulled up.

A soft moan escaped Minako as one arm wrapped around Akihiko's back, another turning the door handle. Placing the other arm around his neck, she continued deepening the kiss, pulling him closer. She wanted to be a part of him, wanted him to be even closer. The parted only for air as Aki kicked the door shut.

Walking toward the bed, and slowly placing her on top the soft mattress, he pulled from her, "Minako…" He didn't get to finish as she pulled him back to herself. It was his turn to moan. There was no need for words, no need for questions. They wanted each other, and they needed each other. That was all he needed to know.

His fingers traced along her torso, reaching the ribbon around her coaler. In one pull, he freed the material and tossed it to the floor. Reaching back up, he began unbuttoning her blouse. As soon as every button was through the loop, his mouth began moving south. Kissing down her jaw line, across her neck, and across her chest, he pulled down her bra, his mouth finding her light pink bud. Circling it with his tongue and sucking lightly, the sounds of pleasure erupting from Minako only intensified his own pleasure.

While his left hand moved from one cup to the next, allowing his mouth to slowly devour it as well, his right hand traced down her side. Sliding her skirt up her thigh, and reaching the top of her panties, he began dragging the offending obstacle down her legs. Removing the material all together, and tossing them to the floor, his right hand moved back to her core. Softly his middle finger began caressing her clit, the whole area already wet. It surprised him slightly, her reaction to him, but he was glad of it.

"AKI!" Minako cried as his middle didget slowly worked it's way inside her core. She was already panting, moans and light screams of pleasure leaving her lips erratically. She never knew anything could feel as wonderful as she was feeling right now. "Ah… Ah… Aki…"

While he did enjoy hearing her pleasure, and feeling her the way he was, he needed more. Sitting up, he began pulling away the restraints that help his pulsing man hood at bey. Instead of removing the material completely, he just pulled his member free. Leaning down and kissing Mianko deeply, eliciting a moan from her, he looked her in the eyes, asking for permission to continue. The moment he started, he knew he would never be able to stop.

Smiling warmly up at him, and reaching her hands up, she pulled his mouth to hers kissing him deeply.

Knowing that kiss to be her ok, Aki nodded, placing himself at her entrance. Giving her one last look, and receiving a small nod, he began moving forward into her folds, his body rippling with electricity as he did so. This was his first time, as it was with her, and he knew nothing was so perfect until now.

Minako could remember the stories, she could remember being told her first time would hurt, but to be honest, this was nothing. She had tripped down the stairs and twisted her ankle before, and that hurt worse then this. It did take her body a moment to adjust, but the moment he was fully inside her, pleasure ripped through her body. She couldn't help but scream at the wondrous feeling engulfing her. "AKI!" After a few deep breaths, her orgasm passing she pulled his lips to her own once again, "More."

A deep, confident, and loving smirk found Akihiko's lips. He hadn't realized a girl's organsum could feel so good for him. It took all the control he had not to let go himself. Slowly, he began pulling out, reaching about the half way point before pushing back in. It didn't take Minako long to begin meeting his pace the sheer feel of her core filling him with so much more then just simple lust. Sex, he had been told, and read, was amazing, but this... he doubted anything anyone had ever experienced could compare with this.

Heavy panting, moaning, and the sweat smell of her body soon filled every sense he had. His pace quickened, her small body easily meeting his every thrust, bringing him ever closer to that edge. A small nagging thought knocked around at the back of his mind, but for the life of him, he couldn't find the will to care, or even pay attention to what it was saying. His lips engulfed her own once more, muffling the cries of ecstasy she uttered into the night.

He soon lost control over every action he was making and he found himself pulling Minako up from the bed and onto his lap. One leg was lifted so the back of the knee rested on his shoulder while the other wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him even deeper into the warm folds.

The brunette's head pulled back then, a cry of pure pleasure escaping her lips. She began screaming, demanding more, and he was only too happy to give her just that.

Adjusting their bodies once more, unsure where he knew this from, but knowing the pleasure it would bring, Aki swung his legs over the bed, Minako's own feet just over the side while both her knees where sitting on the mattress, fully sitting in his lap, his member still buried, and never leaving, her wonderful heat.

Her body began to bounce then thrusting her hips down to meet his as he thrust upwards, each reaching deeper and feeling more of the other then thought possible. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck then, her head buried between her ams and his head, her core tightening as they went.

When orgasum once again took her, her head thrown into the air as she screamed his name, it dragged him down with her. His hot seed split quickly and with his own deep groan, her name emerging somewhere within the sea of sounds, his body shook lightly with the magnitude of his actions.

As gently as he could, he laid them both back on the bed, his arms pulling her still clothed body to his, her head resting on his chest. They didn't speak, or even think then. Softly, they drifted to sleep, warm and content, all fear and worry over the world long forgotten.

_**[AN; Okay, so there you are. I'm not sure how I did. Like I said this is my first one shot, so I am so very sorry if it was terrible. If you have an constructive criticism I would welcome it with open arms. I'm always looking to get better. Please, no flames. If it was terrible, just tell me why. Oh and I am sorry about the spelling mistakes. I know I got some stuff wrong, so i'm sorry ahead of time. Just let me know and I'll edit it so it's not so hard to read. Anyway, thanks for stopping by. I hope you enjoyed, and I hear from you.]**_


End file.
